Pinocchio (character)/Gallery
Images of Pinocchio. Animation pinocchio128.jpg|Pinocchio with the Blue Fairy pinocchio281.jpg|Pinocchio with J. Worthington Foulfellow pinocchio195.jpg|Pinocchio with Figaro pinocchio501.jpg|Pinocchio meets Lampwick PinocchioWithoutHisEyebrowsandMouth.jpg|Pinocchio without his eyes and mouth Cameos2.jpg|Pinocchio with all the toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit pinocchio712.jpg|Pinocchio lying dead Jackass.jpg|Pinocchio watches in horror as Lampwick turns into a donkey. Pinochhom.png|Pinocchio in House of Mouse Pinocchio_in_Mickey's_Magical_Christmas.jpg|Pinocchio in Mickey's Magical Christmas Gang.jpg Pi10.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy Cricket Pi9.jpg|Pinocchio with Stromboli Pi7.png|"Oh look father! Look!" Pi5.jpg Pi2.jpg Pi1.jpg|Pinoochio's nose grows after he tells a lie pinoc.png|official art Pinocho-Pena&Pánico.png|Pinocchio with Pain and Panic in House of Mouse. Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png Toys&Squirrels.png 2001-tousenboiteS2-P6.jpg Pinocchio (2).jpg PinHJGidJimCrik.jpg pinocchio04.jpg pinocchio-5-1.jpeg Pinocchio-pinocchio-6615982-285-410.jpg Monstro_chase.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg pinocchio039.jpg Mouth of Monstro.png Pinocchio-disney-10150225-1270-714.jpg Il-burattino-in-una-scena-del-film-d-animazione-pinocchio-della-disney-143049.jpg image (2).jpg Pinocchio and geppetto reunited.jpg Pino4-e1261928357928.jpg Pinocchionotgettibgit.jpg|"You mean it's funny?"|link=Pinocchio (character)/Gallery Learny.jpg|Pinocchio chalk clipart Canibake.jpg|Pinocchio holding a cake Pinocchio in the Teacher's Pet movie.jpg Dancy.jpg Shy.jpg Inky.jpg|Pinocchio ready to paint Hail.jpg|Pinocchio clipart with Jiminy Huh.jpg No.jpg Haw.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy laughing Letmebeguide.jpg Hithere.jpg Ckkj.jpg|Pinocchio sweeping clipart Ready.jpg|Pinocchio reading a good book clipart Skadoo.jpg|Pinocchio skipping to school clipart Walt-disney-pinocchio-01.jpg Schoolbuddies.jpg|Pinocchio skipping to school with Jiminy clipart Truthtime.jpg Pinocchio falling clip.gif Pinocchio with apple.jpg Pinocchio 2615313k.jpg Tumblr nbcqnlgs3P1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5608.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg 37.PNG Aladdin3292.jpg Df117.jpg Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg pinocchio stumble.jpg|Pinocchio stumbling backwards Puppet/cricket.jpg|Jiminy: "Well you want to be a real boy, don't ya?" Pinocchio: "Uh-huh." puppet sniffles.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy without hope in the birdcage wood blow.jpg Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Puppet book.jpg Concept Art BlueFairyGT.jpg|Concept art of the Blue Fairy granting Geppetto's wish, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioVillainsGT.jpg|Pinocchio meets Honest John and Gideon, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioStromboliGT.jpg|Pinocchio is kidnapped by Stromboli, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioGT.jpg|Pinocchio locked up in Stromboli's marionette caravan, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioSeabedGT.jpg|Sinking to the seafloor, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioUnderwaterGT.jpg|Searching for Geppetto, by Gustaf Tenggren. GepettoPinocchioShoreGT.jpg|Geppetto recovers Pinocchio's unconscious body, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioGepettoGT.jpg|Donkey-eared Pinocchio with Geppetto, by Gustaf Tenggren. puppet.png|An early model sheet of Pinocchio (1938) puppet2.png|An early scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1938) Pinocchio model sheet 1.jpg|Final scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1939) Pinocchio model sheet 2.jpg|Final scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1939) Pinocchio model sheet 3.jpg Pinocchio sketch2.jpg Early pinocchio sketch.jpg Pinocchio sketch.jpg Pinocchio sketch painting 1940.jpg Walt-Disney-Sketches-Pinocchio-walt-disney-characters-35872950-1478-1056.jpg Blog revised pinoke model sheet.jpg Blog Pinoke model sheet heads.jpg Blog Pinocchio model sheet.JPG Disney parks and other live appearances 3922692362 f1cd916fdb.jpg|Pinocchio in Fantasmic! 4392541029 485fe3ecf9.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto in Disney on Ice 4456526976 2f57353fbf.jpg|Pinocchio statue Pinocchio Jiminy Geppetto.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy and Geppetto at one of the Disney Parks Pinocchiostainedglass.jpg Pinocchiovillage.jpg Pinocchiosign.jpg Pinocchiodiddle.jpg Pinocchiocage.jpg Pinocchiosawdustblast.jpg|Pinocchio's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. PinocchioinDisneylandFun.jpg|Pinocchio in Disneyland Fun PinocchioandDanielleClegg.jpg|Pinocchio and Danielle Clegg TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in "Full House" PinocchioandStephanie.jpg|Pinocchio and Stephanie PinocchioinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Pinocchio in The Twelve Days of Christmas WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Pinocchiobighead.jpg OpeningDayParade 1.jpg PinocchioAndJiminyInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy in Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom on Ice. Pinocchioridemural.jpg|Part of Pinocchio's Daring Journey mural Pinocchio mural.jpg Au-Chalet-de-la-Marionnette-03.jpg|Pinocchio and Geppetto on a woodcarving in Au Chalet de la Marionnette. The-Pinocchio-Village-Haus Full 13303.jpg Tumblr mwbll876TQ1s693wso1 r1 500.gif Vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h40m22s57.png Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Tumblr lh9s2gi2Xt1qf7075o1 1280.jpg Pinocchio in Festival of Fantasy parade.JPG|Pinocchio stars in the Festival of Fantasy parade. ElijahWoodPinocchio.png|A young Elijah Wood as Pinocchio in a late-80s era educational film. Video games Villagevg.gif|In the video game Stagevg.gif|Puppet minigame Pinocchionormalvg.png|Sprite sheet (normal) Pinocchiodonkeyvg.png|Sprite sheet (donkey) Defeatcoachman.jpg|Pinocchio defeats the Coachman in the SNES game. Char 58885 thumb.jpg|Pinocchio in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio in Disney Magical World. 301979-pinocchio-snes-screenshot-inside-the-whale-with-geppettos.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Gsdx 20110522102955 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164630 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164626 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164532 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-33.png Kh-monstro-19.png Kh-monstro-03.png Kh-monstro-32.png Gsdx 20110609162505 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609155537 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609162456 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609145407 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516164653 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502043449 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110612141326 550x413.jpg Kh-monstro-14.png Pinocchio_(Puppet).png|Pinocchio in the Kingdom Hearts series Pinocchio_KH3D.png|Pinocchio in his half donkey form in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pinocchio and Jiminy.jpg Unfinished Business 01 KH.png Riku Pinochio Hdmix.jpg Pinochio HdMix.jpg kh_201306_01_1024.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Ouat Pinocchio-1.png Ouat-Pinocchio 02.png Ouat-August W. Booth.png|Pinocchio's Storybrooke self, August W. Booth Ouat-August 122.png|Booth turned to wood Merchandise 26-mmpvisuals-14.jpg|Pinocchio's poster for the Disney Parks Pi3.jpg Pi8.jpg Pi6.jpg Pi4.jpg Pinocchio-plush.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy with many of their other Disney friends Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg WDCC Pinocchio 001.jpg|Pinocchio from the WDCC pindisbook.jpg Pinocchio%book.jpg FU2347lg.jpg pinocchio_pin.png Disneycharacterpins.png piocchioshirt.jpg pinocchipmickeyhead.jpg pinochatpin.jpg DisneylandPinocchio.png pinocname.png Disney Adventure star trek.jpg Disney Adventure Pinocchio.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg November9th.png|Pinocchio's page in ''Disneystrology P8230192.jpg 1158451.jpg 2623595-fourcolor252_super.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Alfa1.jpg vintage PINOCCHIO book.png Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg File0110.jpg Pinocchio plush doll.JPG $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseF5YBRKoJhLt4w~~60 57.jpg Pinocchio hardees plush.jpg Pinocchio Hardees front.jpg Pinocchio hardees 1985.jpg Toons.jpg disney-pinocchio-lifesize-marionette-xl.jpg Pinocchio-In-His-World-1920x1200-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg Pinocchioposter.jpg Pinocchio1940.jpg Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Poster.jpg Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Poster2.jpg Pinocchio 1984 Re-Release Poster.jpg Pinocchio French poster.jpg 1940 pinocchio australian daybill.JPG Pinocchio dutch poster.jpg Pinocchio italian poster.jpg Mp disney pinn 1.jpg Pinocchio spanish poster.jpg Pinocchio british poster.jpg Pinocchio japanese poster.jpg Pinocchio german poster.jpg 10038568 1.jpg Pinocchio--r70-.jpg Pinocchio dumbo poster.JPG 36768570.jpg Pinocchio danish poster.jpg Pinocchio and Monstro DuckTales.jpg Pinocchio and Donald DuckTales.jpg Swplaycrd46insdpk.jpg Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg 2008-05-25.gif Pinocchio uk poster2.JPG Pinocchio read-along.jpg Letterhead-pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio little golden book.jpg Pinocchio and whale book.jpg Pinocchio soundtrack record front.JPG Pinocchio soundtrack record back.JPG Pinocchio 1962 poster.jpg Pinocchio colorforms.JPG Disney pinocchio REG composite-399x600.jpg 02Pinocchio 1939-12-31 100sm.jpg Preview poster 1971.jpg Pinocchio 68.jpg Pinocchio lowrey.jpg PinocchioRRquad.jpg Pinocchio sheet music.JPG Pinocchio premiere program.JPG Pinocchio french poster 2.JPG Disneyland-Paris-Hotel-Pinocchio-and-Jiminy-Cricket.jpeg Pinoccentercue1.jpg Pinocchio book hachette.jpg mazda pinoke gepetto shade.JPG Pinocchio Mex wc.jpg Pinocchio no lie shirt.jpg Pinocchio7.jpg Pinocchio5.jpg Pinocchio 4.jpg Pinocchio3.jpg Pinocchio2.jpg Pinocchio1.jpg Adtrade4.jpg Adtrade1.jpg Adtrade2.jpg Pinocchio jim shore.jpg Pinocchio windup.jpg Pinocchio paper doll.JPG Why i picked pinocchio.JPG Vintage-fisher-price-pinocchio-express.jpg Pinocchio whitman book.jpg Pinoclib.jpg Pinocchio wooden blocks.jpg DS-ORN-PINOCCHIO13-2T.jpg Pinocchio cutout book.jpg Pinocchio mug.jpg Le journal de mickey mai 1940.jpg Mickey_mouse_weekly_599_cover_640.jpg Le journal de mickey juin 1940.jpg Discharcat1940.jpg Blog mazda pinoke shade cleo.JPG 51xXYqqrOIL.jpg Tumblr n6wrefSrgO1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Pinoke art.JPG Blog Heath Pinocchio.JPG Pinocchio_1945_poster.jpg Mouseworksbook.jpg $(KGrHqIOKiwE4qGshn4(BOOh8wNVw!~~0 12.jpg $ 1.jpg Pinocchio mexico lobby card.jpg Pinocchio mexican lobby cards.jpg Pinocchio mexican lobby card.jpg Pinocchio lobby card mexican.jpg Pinocchio lobby card.jpg 1940_DISNEY.png Pinocchio_Polish_1962_poster.jpg 3821843737_a2f41d075a_b.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Pinocchio galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries